


Where's The Princess?

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confusion, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Hyunjin found a guy in the princesses tower and- oh.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97
Collections: Unorthodox Princess Saving





	Where's The Princess?

Hyunjin hated to brag but it was hard not to when he was who he was. Not only was he gifted with dazzling looks and decent height he was given an intelligent brain and a superior physique, he was perfect, practically. He had surpassed everyone else of his age at almost everything but he never came off as condescending or snobbish, no, he had a charming, kind personality. Many Noble fathers had tried to wed their daughters to Hyunjin despite his poor background, but, Hyunjin knows what he's worth. While a pretty rich girl is a huge leap from his families current socioeconomic status he knows he can aim higher. Have a prettier, richer girl with a bigger status and more power. The princess. Locked up in her tower, hidden from the world, waiting, lonely, for her dear knight to save her and slay a dragon. That knight was him. He had been chosen, young, fresh and talented with a face to please her highnesses sore eyes. He was the only viable candidate for such a prestigious woman, so yeah, it was hard not to brag when he is the closest a human being will ever get to perfection. 

He had been riding on his horse for a day and a half, he was close, he felt his hands get a little sweaty on the reigns and took a deep breathe. He is Hwang Hyunjin, he could take on some fire breathing dragon and after he'll swoop into the princess chamber and sweep her off her feet. No kisses until she's signing the marriage certificate though! While his brain jumped from one topic to another he had accidentally made it to the tower. He wasn't ready but if he waited he'd loose the adrenaline pumping through him and he's fairly certain that's the thing that'll save him from being impaled by a sharp claw or tooth. Lord save him.

Fighting the dragon had drained him, he wanted to lay on the the cold stone ground and just sleep, the princess could find him! But no, he is a gentleman, he had to go to her tower and wake her gently and tell her she's free. He'd take her hand and lift her onto his horse where they'd ride back to the kingdom. She'd say "Marry me Hyunjin!" And he'd say "Of course" and they'd fall in love and all that stuff his friends wistfully murmur about. He managed to stagger to his feet, dead tired, his wrist was a little swollen and everywhere was sore. His face was definitely scratched but hopefully it made him look heroic and mysterious rather than like he had been thrown around like a rag doll by a hulking dragon. He made it up to the tallest tower and Hyunjin was definitely questioning if this entire situation was worth it. He opened the door, it took a body slam to open it, the door having rusted in disuse. The room he was in was large, with a huge queen sized bed, it had several rooms leading off that he couldn't see but he assumed the princess was in as he couldn't see her.  
"Ah!" A voice yelled. A man.  
Hyunjin jumped, he whipped around to a boy, probably his own age, he was wearing a fancy, fitted blue outfit and was looking curiously at Hyunjin.  
"Thief! Kidnapper!" Hyunjin accused, drawing his sword, he felt a little bad as the boy dropped to the ground in fright, holding his hand in mercy.  
"What? No, I live- please put that down! Oh my God!" The boy squeaked as Hyunjin pressed his sword at the base of the boys throat, he had been lead into a corner and was now trapped.  
"Now, if you don't want me to slice you up, or worse, give you to the king and queen, who, would probably be very mad at some strange man in their daughters lodgings, who are you? Why are you here?" Hyunjin kept a cheerful smile as he threatened the boy. All for the good of the kingdom Hyunjin justified.  
The boy gulped and the edge tickled his adams apple.  
"I-I'm Seungmin. I-I live here. I'm the p-prince. P-please can you uh, stop holding the sword? Please?" The boy was getting redder and redder from fear but it didn't compare to the sudden chill that swarmed Hyunjins body. There was no princess Seungmin. It was prince Seungmin. He had just assumed...and now, he was holding the crown prince, sole heir to the throne at knife point. He was going to be hanged. He had severely misjudged. He brought the sword away from Seungmins throat, it hadn't even grazed him, that's good. Seungmin got up from the ground, looking warily at Hyunjin, for good reason.  
"Princess, huh? Does everyone think..."  
Hyunjin blushed beet red as he nodded, Seungmin looked distraught and blew out a breath.  
"Being locked in a tower is usually a princess thing so I guess it's to be expected..." he trailed off, pouting. It was cute. For a dude, of course.  
Seungmin kicked at the ground and looked straight into Hyunjins eyes.  
"Might as well live to stereotypes, sweep me off my feet lover boy" Seungmin grinned obnoxiously but Hyunjin returned the grin right back before he lifted the prince into his arms.  
"We're not kissing until our wedding day" Hyunjin teased back and Seungmin laughed, swinging his head so he didn't get smashed head first into a door frame. It left him curled into Hyunjins arms, he definitely could hear Hyunjins rapid heartbeat.  
"Better make it soon, I want my happy ever after, like, yesterday" Seungmin replied.

True to his word Hyunjin kissed Seungmin two weeks later on their wedding day.


End file.
